Risas
by MummyMustKill
Summary: (Solangelo) La primera vez que Will Solace vio reír a Nico di Angelo fue un momento que jamás olvidara, uno que sin duda debe ocurrir de nuevo.


**Cualquiera que haya leído BoO sabe que es imposible no shipear Solangelo con tu alma, y si es casi ley hacer un fic de ellos.**

**Esta es mi pequeña contribución al fandom :3**

* * *

Will recordaba la primera vez que vio reír a Nico. No una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que le regalaba de vez en cuando, ni una de superioridad o desafío, tampoco una de sus risas por lo bajo. Fue una carcajada de pura alegría.

El campamento estaba de fiesta. La felicidad por la partida de "captura la bandera" de la noche anterior aun estaba presente, y sumada a la emoción por la visita de los antiguos campistas y tripulantes del Argo II, la cena era una de las más animadas en meses.

Los campistas quemaban las ofrendas a los dioses en la hoguera que se mostraba de un color dorado. En la mesa que antes había pertenecido a la cabaña tres (hace mucho tiempo que la regla de las mesas quedó en el olvido) se encontraban Annabeth y Jason, y enfrente de ellos, Hazel, Piper y Frank. Con el bullicio que había no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero parecían estar discutiendo algo muy divertido cuando el hijo de Poseidón se acercó con su bandeja y una expresión seria que acalló a todos en la mesa.

Ellos no parecían haber notado a Nico, quien estaba parado detrás de Percy. Muchos solían olvidarse de su presencia, pero no Will, de alguna manera él siempre estaba al tanto de dónde estaba.

Percy dijo algo, estaba muy lejos para saber qué fue, pero lo que haya sido causó que Jason Grace escupiera toda su bebida sobre su novia y se pudiera anormalmente rojo.

Will miró a Nico, tratando de ver qué era lo que causó esa reacción, pero por su cara él estaba tan sorprendido como los demás.

Vale, el hijo de Hades no era muy demostrativo con su rostro, pero realmente parecía sorprendido. Fue aun más extraño cuando su boca empezó a temblar de una forma extraña, hasta que las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron hacía arriba y un sonido extraño salió de su boca.

Parecía como si se hubiera ahogado, él llevó su mano a su boca y por un segundo Will creyó que iba a vomitar, pero en su lugar salió ese sonido otra vez. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar y de su boca se escapó una risa.

Esa risa se hizo más fuerte, y más; la mano que cubría su boca ahora estaba en su estomago mientras Nico di Angelo reía tan fuerte que sus hombros se sacudían.

En todo lo que podía pensar Will era en la hermosa risa que Nico tenía y en la manera en la que sus ojos se achinaban mientras sostenía con fuerza su estomago. Al parecer no era el único que lo había notado, ya que todo el campamento se había quedado en silencio observando como uno de los chicos más fríos y antipáticos se partía a carcajada limpia.

A su melodiosa risa se unió otra igual de alegre, cuando Annabeth Chase empezó a reír tan fuerte que golpeó su frente contra la mesa. A ella se le unieron Piper y Hazel, que escupió un poco de su bebida, lo que hizo reír a Frank; y así todos acabaron riendo contagiados de la alegría de Nico, que había tenido que agarrarse de los hombros de un muy sonrojado Jason para no caerse al suelo.

Cuando al fin se calmaron y un sonriente Nico di Angelo se sentó a comer, seguido por Percy Jackson (que parecía un poco molesto) continuaron con su animada charla como si nada hubiera pasado y no hubieran sorprendido a todo el campamento.

Mientras que todos volvían a sus comidas, echándole miradas de reojo al extraño grupo para ver si no armaban otra escena, Will Solace se juró a sí mismo por el rio Estigio que llegaría el día en que él provocara esa risa en su amigo.

* * *

Jason estaba tomando de su copa mientras escuchaba a su novia hablar sobre los problemas de su cabaña.

No es que tenga algo en su contra, es sólo que no es mi tipo… –mientras ella hablaba sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, por lo que volteó encontrándose con un muy serio Percy Jackson. Sólo con su expresión causó el silencio total en la mesa en menos de un segundo.

Jason –empezó él antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tragar el refresco que tenía en su boca y preguntarle qué le pasaba – ¿yo soy tu tipo?

Sí que lo tomó por sorpresa su pregunta, tanto que escupió toda su bebida sobre su pobre novia, que parecía tan sorprendida como él.

Volteó de nuevo a ver a Percy para preguntarle si esto era alguna broma pesada griega que él no entendía, pero por la seriedad de su rostro no lo parecía.

¿Qué? –fue la oración más coherente que pudo formar, con un poco de refresco aún cayendo por su barbilla y completamente rojo.

Por suerte, antes de que Percy pudiera decir algo aún más extraño, la risa de Nico lo interrumpió.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara, mi teclado anda mal y tengo fiaca de revisar otra vez la historia, así que me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica o de cualquier tipo (en especial por los acentos). Estoy escribiendo más historias de esta hermosa pareja [OTPplz] pero no sé cúando las subiré.**

**Ya saben: los review no matan a nadie ;)**


End file.
